cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bismarck Chimera III
Bismarck is the chief scientist at the Facility and has recently been granted command of Special Ops for a new category of the Enforcers. He is also president of the hospital and chairs the Committee of Magical Sciences. Physical Description He's a a stout round faced man that stands at 5'4" tall. He has icy blue eyes and blond hair. Although he is in his late fifties he has the youthful appearance of a man in his mid-thirties thanks to his knowledge of healing magic and potion crafting. Personality Usually Bismarck comes across as charming, calm, patient and helpful to those who encounter him, but this is a facade. Those who know the real Bismarck know that he is strange, bizarre, cruel, erratic in behavior and emotionally spontaneous. He is definitely quite mad, but is very good at controlling his behavior. History Bismarck Chimera was born into one of the eldest and most esteemed families in Union City. His family founded Chimera General Hospital shortly after the founding of the city and have ran and maintained it ever since. His ancestors are famous for the spells, potions and surgical techniques that they developed over the years. His whole childhood, Bismarck was constantly reminded that he had a name to live up to. His father, Bismarck II, never left him to his own devices for long and constantly had the younger Bismarck studying a variety of subjects including magic, although only behind closed doors. If Bismarck made mistakes, his father would more often than not flog him until he got whatever it was right. When Bismarck was very young his mother would step in after he had been hit so many times, but as he got older she did so less and less. He couldn’t remember much of her accept that she was always drunk. She ended up divorcing his father when he was eight and moved to Seaside, where she died of liver failure a few years later. When his father had to work at the Hospital, Bismarck was required to come along and shadow him, to learn every aspect of the job he would one day have. Sometimes, patients wouldn’t feel comfortable with the younger Bismarck observing and would ask him to leave. During those brief periods away from his father he would often visit the coma ward, where he would mess with the coma patient’s inappropriately and sadistically. He was caught once, when he was sixteen, by a nurse, but his father had the incident covered up and kept an even closer eye on Bismarck from that point forward. If Bismarck stepped one toe out of line his father was there ready to flog him. Soon after the incident with the nurse, Bismarck’s water elemental powers began to manifest and he was sent off to Sator for training. At Sator, Bismarck excelled in multiple areas of studies and graduated after eight years with majors in both Potion Craft and Magical Medicine. When he got home from school, his father immediately attempted to control every aspect of his life, leading Bismarck to poison his father when he was twenty-five years old. He made the poisoning look like an accident and foul-play was never suspected. With the death of his father, Bismarck was free to take on his role as the patriarch of the Chimera family. On his estate he found a secret series of underground caves and tunnels that led all around Union City. He took the tunnels to underneath the hospital and found secret laboratories and operating rooms where they had been studying and performing illegal and controversial magic for generations. In the notes he discovered that his family had been trying to create a device capable of infinitely powering a spell in order for them to open up a rift or portal to another world. Bismarck became enamored with the research and made it his life’s goal to complete it through any means necessary. His ancestors had wanted to create the portal to spread humanity off of the island, but Bismarck had other ideas. He hoped to find terrible monsters on the other side of his portal; monsters that he could unleash upon the Island. Over the years, Bismarck has amassed a large amount of influence and popularity in the Coalition to the point that he is one of the most powerful leaders in the country. He has connections in every organization legal and illegal within Coalition borders and uses these connections to further his personal agenda. Bismarck sees power as a means to end and doesn’t necessarily want to the rule the world. He wants to push it into chaos and watch it burn instead. Storyline A Very Important Visit - Bismarck gets a visit from the Chancellor right as he discovers a new potion. The Deception - Bismarck releases his undercover agent, Marek, who immediately stumbles on exactly what he was looking for. Category:Characters Category:The Facility